


love means many things

by WickedHeadache



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Bottom Tina, Casual Sex, F/F, Light Angst, One Shot, Smut, Top Leslie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedHeadache/pseuds/WickedHeadache
Summary: Leslie is undercover to defeat Pride. She has to pretend she's still on their side, the kids depend on her. Nevertheless, Pride has a bit of a problem in believing she's not a traitor. That's how Tina comes to the conclusion that she has to test Leslie. In private.





	love means many things

Her hands were shaking. That's when she decided something was definitely wrong. Her hands never shook. She was nervous, she could feel it in the pit of her stomach, but if her body was starting to show off the signs then she knew she was screwed. 

This was such a terrible idea. Leslie knew that since the kids told her about it. The Pride members weren't idiots, regardless of some of the ridiculous things they had done during the two decades they had worked together. They hadn't heard from her in over two weeks and they didn't trust her at all — on the other side, they also didn't care about her. Honestly, she didn't know what to expect 

This was the plan: she'd go back to Pride, tell them she had been kidnapped (not rescued) by their kids and give them false information. Once she was accepted back in Pride, she would destroy them from the inside.

She breathed out. For Karolina, she repeated in her head like a mantra. This way she could regain her trust, or at least a bit. It didn't matter how awful she felt at the mere thought of betraying Pride. She had hidden a lot from them, but she had never out right betrayed them. They were a team. No matter how terrible the situation was, they had each other's back.

So that's how she ended up here, in Pride’s office, all eyes on her as she wondered if she could still run away from there fast enough in those heels.

“I don't buy it,” Tina shook her head.

“How can we know she isn't lying?” Geoffrey told the others.

“Why would I?” Leslie fixed them with a look. “I want my daughter back as much as you do.

“You disappeared on us in the middle of a mission to destroy Jonah!” Janet protested.

“You can't blame me for being kidnapped,” Leslie smiled nervously and gulped, “can you?”

“She might be working for Jonah again,” Geoffrey mused.

“What?” Her jaw slacked. He couldn't be serious.

“She was willing to do anything for him once, she could be doing his bidding again.”

On the other hand, she was relieved. Being suspected of working for Jonah was much better than what she was actually doing. If there was anything unforgivable, it was knowing something about the kids and keeping it from them. The kids were untouchable, that's what united them the most.

“Enough,” Tina's voice cut sharply through them all. Leslie, however, kept her chin up, looking fearless, if not a little bit impressed by the dark-haired woman. “I’ll take care of this.”

“You can't-” Geoffrey started but Tina gave him a look.

“I know what I'm doing. Once I'm done with her, we will know exactly on whose side she is.”

(Leslie was slightly annoyed they kept talking about her like she wasn't in the room).

Geoffrey exchanged a bewildered look with his wife. “What're you gonna do with her?”

“Just leave it to me.” And they knew better than to ask again. They left the room, and Tina quickly pressed the button that blackened the glass doors and the windows. She turned back to Leslie with a less collected look than earlier. Leslie knew that Tina wasn't able to be as strong around her. “You’re back.”

“Surprise,” she offered a weak smile.

“Why?” Her voice was sharp again. “You must have an ulterior motive.”

“As I have already said, I just want my daughter.”

“Here’s the thing: I don't believe you,” she said bluntly, hands on her hips. “I can't know for sure you're not back with Jonah,” she spat the name, “trying to destroy the world.”

She smiled wryly. “I suppose you’ll just have to trust me.”

“Ah, but it's never that easy, is it?” Tina tsked. She stepped forward, leaning in and supporting her hands on the chair arms. Leslie stared up at the dark eyes. “You need to prove your loyalty to me.”

“How?” She said a bit too vehemently.

Tina placed a soft hand over her collarbones, fingertips playing with her skin and pushing up her chin. Leslie arched a suggestive eyebrow. Was she seriously trying to seduce her in a moment like this?

“Y’know, like old times.”

_ Oh _ . “Really?” She said incredulously. Then scoffed, pretending she wasn't feeling that familiar thrill deep in her bones. “What would Robert think?”

“Who cares about Robert?” She retorted.

True, Leslie thought, yet she knew Tina enough to know that she did. “If that's all it takes…” she smirked. “This is going to be easier than I imagined.”

Tina pursed her lips in a derisive way. “Did you just call me easy?”

“No, I wouldn't dare,” she tried to lean to kiss her but hesitated. She could see Tina's confidence faltering at her uncertainty.

It was just sex, nothing new for them. But somehow the request felt different this time, dirtier. She could easily fall into Tina's charms and do what she wanted. The temptation was strong, yet she had to blink back a flick of embarrassment. This was all a manipulation, a lie to make them trust her.

She and Tina had broken things off years ago. Leslie did it and with good reasons she remembered all too well. That's why she shouldn't do this, she couldn't risk to go through that again.

“So, what will it be, Leslie?” Tina asked.

The kids, she remembered. They needed her to do this

Leslie took a deep breath and smiled at the woman. “We are doing this your way.”

Tina inhaled sharply, her eyes darkening in lust. Leslie recognized a chance when she saw it and she took it. She claimed Tina's lips in a deep, soft kiss. Tina melted against her, and as much as it pained her to admit it, she had missed this. Then the woman's mouth turned harsh, merciless pressed to hers in a battle of dominance that Leslie was aware it was all smoke and mirrors. She knew exactly what Tina wanted.

Leslie pressed back just as hard, hands tangling in black hair as her tongue pushed for entrance. Tina's moan was muffled by her lips. That made her grab Tina by the hips and pull her down her lap, and she complied. She was tiny. She always appeared to be so tall and strong that it seemed impossible to believe that Tina was so small when she was wrapped in her arms.

“Couldn’t have your hands on me soon enough,” Tina chuckled into the kiss.

“Oh, you haven't changed at all,” Leslie retorted, claimed her lips once again. A muffled gasp vibrated through her. Tina was putty on her hands.

And boy, did she love it.

Tina's arms surrounded her neck as she let herself be kissed fiercely by Leslie. The blonde woman had ridden up the skirt of her dress and started playing with the edge of her black thong. One hand disappeared from her skin, zipped down her dress and uncovered her chest

“That’s more like it,” she looked lustfully at the breasts. “Time really doesn't pass, huh?”

“Can you shut up and just-” Tina snapped.

Leslie smirked, looking at Tina's flushed face with glee, “What?”

“You know what.”

“I want to hear you say it,” she leaned in to whisper in her ear in a deep voice, “You wanted me to prove my loyalty to you. It's only fair you show me yours.”

“Oh, my God,” Tina moaned. That voice did things, nasty things to her. “Fuck me.”

“With pleasure,” she left a kiss on the spot under her ear, and from there she went down to her breasts, kissing each before biting down.

“Leslie!”

She smiled against Tina's skin and licked over where she had bitten. Her hands pulled the woman's underwear down just enough for one of them to cup her center, fingers tracing her slit. Tina was soaked. Leslie almost moaned out loud knowing she had caused that. She traced circles around the woman's clit, slowly but firmly, before she stopped. She buried two fingers in Tina's entrance, delighted by the moan it ripped out of her throat.

Keeping a pace between thrusts, Leslie kissed her way up to her lips before breathing out, “Do you trust me now?”

“Oh, God, be cheeky later, can you?” Tina groaned, rounding her hips to take more of Leslie in.

“Do you think they are waiting for you outside?” She continued. “They’re probably listening to every single moan of pleasure that comes out of this pretty mouth of yours.” She pecked her lips to add emphasis.

Tina’s breathing turned shallow, and the woman gripped the back of Leslie's neck to deepen the kiss. She felt nails digging into her skin as she fastened her movements and pressed her thumb to her bundle of nerves when the dark-haired woman's inner walls began spasming. Tina opened her mouth in a frozen 'o' and held onto Leslie to bite her shoulder over the clothes as she came.

Leslie watched in utter fascination, because how could she not? The most composed woman she knew lost her every inhibition right in front of her eyes, thanks to her. She provoked this to her. She was the reason why Tina gave her control away, why she let herself be vulnerable. Leslie regretted not appreciating it before, back when she loved Jonah. It was a beautiful thing to see.

Then it was gone. Tina cleared her throat, flipping her hair back and standing up. She wasn't uncomfortable, though. No, she showed off her body shamelessly and with a smirk on her lips as she fixed her dress. Her pink lipstick was all over her face and way too sexy for Leslie to handle.

Leslie licked her fingers clean. “That was-” she stopped herself and the look she gave Tina said everything.

“Like old times,” the woman nodded and swallowed. The smirk on her face told Leslie her boldness was back. “Did Jonah let you dominate him like that?” Tina challenged her with a gleam in her eyes.

“Did you allow Robert to make you submit?” She replied in an instant. “You have lipstick everywhere.”

Tina started cleaning herself up. “You, too.” She applied her makeup and turned her back on Leslie. “Zip me?”

Leslie obliged. “Does this mean you trust me?”

Tina gave her a raised eyebrow and no response. She just pressed the button and the windows became clear again before she opened the door.

“She’s telling the truth,” she said to Pride, seriousness back in her stance.

Leslie stood behind her with a pained expression. Tina believed in her. She had finally gained her trust and it was all a lie. She would betray them all. There was no going back now.

Tina would hate her. 

She swallowed the lump in her throat and kept her head up in an attempt to look strong and untouchable.

Karolina would love her.

  
  
  
  



End file.
